1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games. More particularly, the invention relates to a board game which simulates automobile ownership and operation.
2. Prior Art
Many varieties of board game apparatus are known for simulating such diverse activities as racing, sailing, medicine touring, etc. The following patents are examplary of such games: U.S. Pat. Nos. 895,128, 1,574,394, 1,627,501, 4,040,628, 4,049,274, 4,087,094, 4,136,879, 4,216,966, 4,279,422, 4,357,017 and 4,34,984. At least one of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,394, discloses a board game for simulating touring with an automobile and includes starting positions or homes for each player and a peripheral path along which each player progresses by rolling dice until that player returns to his starting position. The first player to return to his starting position is the winner of the game. Various spaces along the path of travel represent setbacks to the player, delaying his return to the starting point.
None of the prior art known to applicants describes a board game for simulating automobile ownership and operation in which each player has a starting point represented by a "home town" for that player, and in which a path of play is defined by the home town, with a peripheral path of play extending around the board, and wherein movement of color-coded playing pieces along the paths of play is controlled by rolling a pair of color-coded dice for determining not only which playing piece can be moved but also the extent of movement of that playing piece. Further, none of the prior art known to applicants discloses an automobile board game in which money may be gained or lost as the playing piece is advanced along the paths of play, and wherein winning the game is achieved by paying for and obtaining title to all of the playing pieces belonging to a particular player and returning all of those playing pieces to the starting point.
The prior art games, including U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,394, merely involve the movement of the playing pieces along the designated paths of travel, with various hazards presented to such advancement, including side trips to road houses, camping areas, police stations, etc., and do not include any means representative of financial gain or loss, and particularly of any means for obtaining title to the playing pieces. These games thus do not simulate the pecuniary aspects of automobile ownership and operation.